Episode 3922 (31 December 2009)
Synopsis Zainab, Masood, Syed and Amira talk about Qadim’s arrival at the Mehndi the previous evening. Zainab questions why Qadim gave over so much money if he did not want to bless the wedding. Zainab realises the money was taken without Qadim’s permission, but Syed assures Zainab that he will obtain Qadim’s blessing so he will not demand the money back. Syed is determined to face Qadim alone and express his love for Amira to him. Qadim proposes that Syed’s heritage makes him an unsuitable partner for her saying that Syed will break Amira’s heart. Masood and Zainab are listening to them talk on the stairs. Syed admits he and Amira took the money from the safety deposit box, confirming Qadim’s fears that Syed is an inappropriate suitor. Amira rushes in, protesting it was her idea to take the money. Syed says if it means so much they will pay it back and Qadim says he wants the money to be returned by the following day. Tamwar enters the house and announces he is going to Ricky and Bianca’s engagement party because he has a date with Zulekha. After much deliberation, Masood persuades Zainab he should be allowed to go as long as Syed chaperones. Alone at the dining room table, Masood ponders and then dials a number on his mobile. Masood leaves the house, saying he is going to mosque. At Fargo’s, Masood meets his elder brother, Inzamam. After small talk, Inzamam asks Masood how much money he needs. Masood says it is not for him but for the wedding and Inzamam asks who is getting married. Masood is shocked. At Ricky and Bianca’s party, Syed and Tamwar are sat on the sofa when Syed says it is nearly midnight so he thinks Tamwar has been stood up. When Syed leaves to get some air, Tamwar stares at his phone. Afia approaches him and Tamwar asks her why Zulekha did not want to see him. Tamwar says he should leave so Afia says that he had better walk her to the tube station. At midnight, Ricky gets down on one knee saying he wants to propose properly. Bianca is thrilled and throws her arms around him. Todd smiles at Whitney but she looks away. Bianca finds some mistletoe and suggestively hands it to Whitney. She nervously approaches Todd and they share a kiss. Christian arrives back in the Square and enters the party to spy on Syed in the kitchen. Amira hurries through the Square gardens as the countdown to the New Year continues. Syed turns to leave the kitchen but finds Christian stood in the doorway and they kiss as the countdown reaches zero. Christian pleads with Syed to be honest just as Amira enters and happily hugs Christian. As Syed and Amira embrace, he tells her he loves her. Lucy sees Christian staring at Amira and Syed so takes his hand and pulls him away. As the revellers sing Auld Lang Syne outside number 31, Christian stares. Jane joins him and urges him to let it go as Syed will marry Amira. Christian threatens that there will be no wedding. Credits Main cast *John Partridge as Christian *Marc Elliott as Syed *Preeya Kalidas as Amira *Steve McFadden as Phil *Linda Henry as Shirley *Cheryl Fergison as Heather *Charlie G. Hawkins as Darren *Belinda Owusa as Libby *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Shona McGarty as Whitney *Ashley Kumar as Todd *Melissa Suffield as Lucy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Laurie Brett as Jane *Cliff Parisi as Minty *Josie Lawrence as Manda *David Proud as Adam *Nitin Ganatra as Masood *Nina Wadia as Zainab *Himesh Patel as Tamwar *Meryl Fernandes as Afia *Charlie Brooks as Janine *James Forde as Liam *Maisie Smith as Tiffany *Devon Higgs as Morgan *Sophie Stanton as DCI Marsden *Paul Bhattacharjee as Inzamam *Ramon Tikaram as Qadim Category:Episode Category:2009 Episodes